Newcomers to the Pokemon World
by PsychicEevee0103
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker messed with Nocturne's plans and they were sent to the Pokemon world. Sam and Tucker were turned into Pokemon Trainers and Danny was turned into a new type of Pokemon. They meet Ash, Brock, May, and Max in Hoenn and overcome many problems on their journey back to their world. (Adopted from DPnumber1Phan.) May be some SatoHaru AKA Ash and May.
1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING! I adopted this from DPnumber1Phan. If I owned Pokemon, my OC would be in it. If I owned Danny Phantom, the series would still be running.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking home from the Nasty Burger. It had been another boring Saturday and they were headed to Fentonworks to find something more interesting to do than talk about ghosts at their favourite restaurant. They were almost at his doorstep, when Danny's ghost sense went off. He called out his signature battle cry and transformed into his ghostly alter-ego. He stared around to find the streets empty. He looked at Sam and Tucker, who he found to be asleep on the ground next to each other.

"What is going on?" Danny cried out, questioningly.

He started looking around frantically. These streets were not normally empty. On the contrary; they were usually packed with cars, it being a main road and all. He looked up, down and all around, but couldn't find any hint of a ghost. He then crouched down next to Sam and Tucker, trying to wake them up, but with no success. He tried shaking them, slapping them across the face, and yelling in their ears. Nothing seemed to work. Danny was confused as to what was going on. Why were they both asleep all of a sudden? Neither of them seemed tired that day and they wouldn't both suddenly pass out at the same time for no reason.

Danny picked them both up and, still in ghost form, carried them back to his house and phased through the wall, into his room. He laid them on the bed and went to see if his parents could help him. He walked around the main floor of his house and couldn't find them anywhere. He assumed his parents were working on another invention in the lab. He walked down into the basement/lab and found that nobody was there either.

"What is going on," Danny asked himself, "They didn't say they were going out today, not that they do that often anyway."

He walked around, trying to find any hint of a struggle or anything suspicious at all. He found nothing. Then he remembered that they had recently set up cameras in the lab to keep an eye on the ghost portal.

"Let's go see what's on the Fenton Cam."

He went to watch the videos of the lab recently. He saw his parents working on some new invention, their backs to the door of the lab. Suddenly, a shadow-like ghost came up behind them and put them to sleep and dragged them away.

Danny sat in shock as he saw his parents get taken away by a ghost that he had only fought once before.

"Nocturne!" Danny announced as he figured out why nobody was outside or anywhere today. "But why is he attacking again? He knows better than to mess with my town!"

He walked back up the stairs, transformed into Danny Phantom, and flew away, out of the house, trying to see if there were any Sleepwalker ghosts, that acted as Nocturne's minions, walking around (Floating around). He found nothing at all. He was confused. Usually, Nocturne would have hundreds of his minions in the town, in case anyone woke up.

Danny then decided to go and try to wake up Sam and Tucker. He flew back to his house, into his room and right into Sam's head.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by hundreds of Goths at Gothapalooza. Sam seemed to be having a great time with all her fellow Goths. Danny decided that it was time to wake her up. He knew that to wake people up, he had to shock them in their dream. He then proceeded to create Sam's parents out of thin air (it was a dream after all).

"SAM!" her mother yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Sam looked up, shock on her face, and the dream ended. He was thrown out of her mind and landed on the floor of his bedroom with a thud.

"Wha-what happened?" asked Sam, a confused expression on her face.

"Nocturne is back. The whole town is asleep, just like last time. It's so weird though; there aren't any Sleepwalkers patrolling the city like last time. He also didn't put any of those helmets on anyone, so he isn't collecting energy to grow stronger like last time." replied Danny. He then looked at Tucker. "Oh. Right. Tucker. Uh... be right back." He then flew at Tucker's head and saw that there was a mansion with lots of nice cars parked out front.

"Oh Tucker. Not this again!" Danny said, annoyed that he would probably have to see himself as a janitor... Again!

He flew into the mansion where he saw that it was the exact same dream as last time. There was Tucker sitting with two of Paulina's best friend/satellite, Star. Danny wanted to be more original than Tucker was. Instead of having Tucker almost make out with him like last time, he turned intangible and flew inside the fridge. When Tucker went over to it to offer Star some chocolate milk, he opened the fridge and Danny popped out, screaming. Tucker screamed like a little girl and the dream ended. Before it ended, Danny swore he could see Tucker pee a little from the scare. He landed on the floor of his bedroom. He looked up to see that Tucker had indeed wet his pants because Danny had scared him so badly. He burst out laughing.

"DUDE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Tucker yelled, clearly mad that Danny had interrupted his awesome dream and caused him to wet himself.

Danny's face turned serious. "Nocturne's back." he said to Tucker. "We need to find him to find out what is going on."

They left the house and split up, looking for Nocturne. Danny finally found him, after a long search, in the same mattress factory he used as his lair last time. It was a lot quieter though. There were no Sleepwalkers here either. There was only Nocturne; talking to some strange ghost Danny had never seen before. This ghost looked slightly insane, with long, flaming, green hair, a long, swooshing, red tail, a red and black pinstriped outfit with long sleeves, blue skin, and two evil, bright red eyes.

Danny left the building and called Tucker and Sam to come meet him at the mattress factory. They arrived within ten minutes and they came up with a plan. Danny would fly in the building, invisible, and create a distraction. Once the two ghosts inside were distracted, Sam and Tucker would come in and suck them into the Fenton Thermos.

Danny flew in, following the plan. He distracted the ghosts, but, Tucker being Tucker, the thermos he was holding fell on the floor, making a loud clanging noise as it hit the ground. The two ghosts turned around. Sam whisper-yelled at Tucker. Then, the insane-looking ghost came hurtling through the air and rammed against Sam and Tucker, who fell on the floor and got back up again, moaning in pain. Nocturne turned to face Danny, who was backing away, his eyes darting between Nocturne, Sam and Tucker, and the other ghost. Nocturne smiled and picked up a green-glowing cage.

"This cage," he said, "can hold ghosts, humans, and anything in between. You will remain trapped in it with your friends until I figure out what to do with you." He smiled evilly.

Nocturne grabbed Danny and the other ghost grabbed Sam and Tucker. They were all thrown into the cage and he closed the door. Nocturne laughed an evil laugh that made the three of them shudder.

The unknown ghost immediately went over to Nocturne. "We already know what we were going to do to anyone who interfered with our plans. You said that we could try out that new invention the stupid Fenton's somehow managed to create. The one that creates a temporary portal to another dimension."

"Yes, that's right," said Nocturne. He then went over to a corner of the factory and grabbed a rather large gun out from behind a stack of mattresses. He carried it over to the cage Danny, Sam and Tucker and they backed up as far in the cage as they could.

"Now," said Nocturne, "Let's hope you don't find a way back."

He smiled that evil smile, aimed the gun and shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was the first to regain consciousness. She looked around and saw Tucker lying next to her, unconscious. She walked over to him and tried to wake him up. Once he was awake, she looked around for Danny. She couldn't find him, but she did see a very odd looking creature. It was quadruped and white, with black fur on its head, chest and tail. She didn't notice that it had Danny's logo; the big 'D' with a little 'P', on its ears. She noticed that it was unconscious, though. She walked over to it to examine it. Slowly, it woke up. It reminded her of how Danny acted when he woke up; groggy and still half asleep.

"TIME OUT!"

Time stopped. A large portal opened and Clockwork came out. He placed a time medallion on Sam, Tucker and the weird creature. They unfroze.

"Clockwork?" said Sam, questioningly. "Why are you here? Where are we?" She looked around. They were on a dirt path surrounded by small trees.

"You are in another dimension; the world of Pokémon. It is a world much different than ours. Animals here have powers and the humans here use these animals, called Pokémon, for battle. Before you ask, Sam, most of the animals enjoy battling each other."

Sam was really confused still. Tucker just sat there, looking around. The animal next to Sam was looking around, still half asleep.

"So, is this place split into countries like our world?" asked Sam, still very shocked that there was a dimension where animals had powers.

"This world is split into regions, each region containing different Pokémon. You are in the Hoenn region." replied Clockwork.

"Okay, here's another question: why did you unfreeze the animal-thing next to me?" Sam said, pointing to the creature next to her.

"Did you look at the markings on its ears? You might recognize it." Clockwork stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam walked over to the animal, grabbed its ear and looked at it. She saw Danny's logo.

"Danny," she whispered, eyes widening. "How did this happen?"

"Nocturne shot at you three with that gun, which opens a portal to another dimension. I am not quite sure how it happened but it probably had something to do with the fact that he blocked you two from the blast by standing in front of you and got hit directly. You three all got sucked into the portal anyway though, and landed here." Clockwork answered.

"What happened to Nocturne?" Tucker asked, finally saying something after what seemed like forever.

"I took care of Nocturne after he got rid of you three. He is currently trapped in my lair in a Fenton thermos."

"Can we go back with you? Back to our world?" asked Sam.

"No, unfortunately. You have to stay here and find a way to change Danny back. I cannot help you anymore."

He opened a portal, and was about to start time again, when he turned around.

"Ahh, yes. I have to give you these." Clockwork said.

He pulled out three pairs of Fenton Phones and handed them to Sam.

"Keep them with you. I promise they will be helpful." He then went through the portal and time started again.

Sam looked at Tucker. He was standing there, shocked that they were stuck in a different dimension, lost and with no idea how to get back. She looked at Danny. He was sitting on the ground, staring down at how different he looked. He was about as high as Sam's knees when he lifted up his ears. Sam kneeled down next to him.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked.

He responded in an odd way.

"Phan-Phant." He said.

Sam gave him a weird look. He didn't quite understand why she was looking at him like that as he had just, clearly, said he was fine. Tucker walked over and looked at Danny as well. Danny didn't get it. Was he speaking a different language or something? He tried to say it again. Sam and Tucker gave him the same weird look when he said it. Did they not understand him? Sam looked at the three pairs of Fenton phones in her hands and Danny could see the wheels turning in her head. After a few more seconds, she put one of the phones in her ear.

"Say that again Danny." She suddenly ordered.

He said it again. Sam looked happy, like she could finally understand him. Tucker, on the other hand, still looked confused. He looked at Sam and she handed him a Fenton Phone.

"Why are you giving me this?" Tucker asked Sam.

"Put it in your ear and you will be able to understand him." She stated simply.

Tucker placed it in his ear. Sam still had four more in her hand. She placed them in her pocket, just in case one of theirs broke for some reason. As she put her hand in her pocket, she felt something else in it. She pulled out a weird ball. The top half of it was red and the bottom was white. Going across the middle was a black stripe with a white button in the centre of it.

"What is this?" she asked.

They all looked at the strange object. Sam decided that it would be better if she just put it back in her pocket.

They all got up. Danny was a lot smaller than the other two.

"Dude, can you still go ghost?" asked Tucker.

Danny called "Goin' Ghost" and transformed into a ghost. Everything on his body reversed colour. The fur on his head, chest and tail changed from black to white, as well as the DP logos on each of his ears. The rest of his body went from white to black.

"YES!" Danny yelled out, excited that he still had his powers.

He changed back quickly when he heard someone coming. The three of them turned around to find four people coming down the path, towards them. Three also had weird creatures with them. The younger looking boy had a weird mouse thing with him, only it was about as high as his knee and yellow with a lightning bolt shaped tail. The female of the group had a large orange chick with her. It was about the same size as the yellow mouse. There was a taller man with them as well. He had a silver creature that was about the size of the other two, and looked like a cross between a cat, rabbit, and fox. He looked older than the other two with him and his eyes stayed shut. The last one didn't have a creature with him. He was younger than the others, but looked to be guiding them The four strangers walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm Ash and this is my buddy, Pikachu," said one of the boys, Ash, as he called himself.

The girl spoke next. "I'm May and this is Torchic," she said.

"I'm Brock, and this is Eevee." said the older guy.

"And I'm Max," concluded the youngest boy

"I-I'm Sam," Sam said "And this is Tucker."

The younger boy looked at them and then at Danny.

"What Pokémon is that!?" Ash practically screamed, seeing Danny. He pulled out a weird device and aimed it at Danny. It began to speak.

"Unknown Pokémon." Ash looked at the device, confused. Brock stared at Danny. Danny began to get a little scared at how the man was staring at him.

Ash began looking excited. "WE HAVE TO TAKE THIS THING TO THE PROFESSOR! HE MIGHT KNOW WHAT IT IS! AND IF HE DOESN'T THEN WE HAVE JUST DISCOVERED A NEW POKÉMON!" this time Ash did scream. Danny tried to cover his ears as best as he could. He had enhanced hearing because of his ghost powers which did not help the situation. When Ash finished yelling, Danny's ears were ringing for a few moments before Ash ran right at him, grabbed him and ran off. Everyone stared as Ash ran away with Danny in his arms.

"Was that your Pokémon?" Brock asked. Sam didn't know what to say, so she just stared at him.

Brock took out a red and white ball, just like the one Sam found in her pocket. "Do you have one of these?" Brock stated slowly and loudly, as if trying to talk to a person who didn't speak English. Sam nodded.

"Okay. Was he caught in it?" he asked.

Sam didn't know if Danny was caught in it. She was confused as to how to catch a Pokémon in a small ball like that. She knew that since Danny would go with her anyway, and seeing as she didn't want to have someone else catch Danny, she nodded.

"Let's go get your Pokémon back then." Brock said. Brock, Sam, Tucker, May, and Max as well as Pikachu, Torchic and Eevee then started chasing Ash.

**A/N: Hello! I must say, the edits I did to make this take place in Hoenn really outdid themselves! I've added my OC into this story (ten points for guessing who it is *sarcasm*). I know I originally said I'd put this in the Kanto Battle Frontier saga, but I guess I lied. Oh well! Leave a review saying when this should be (as well as comments, of corse)! The only restrictions are that in the anime it has to be a time when Brock is in Hoenn with everyone else, they ARE in Hoenn, and May's Blaziken is still a Torchic. I'll try my hardest to make everyone happy or at least satisfied!  
**

**Skitty: How can they know you're not lying now, too?**

**Me: GET BACK TO YOUR OWN FANFIC!**


	3. SOPA

The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Sorry its so rushed, I've found a way to upload from my phone, but don't get your hopes up, because this is the first and most likely last time I'm gonna do this!


	4. Chapter 3

When they finally found Ash, he was in the Pokemon Center. He was holding Danny out in front of some sort of computer screen and talking to someone. He seemed really excited about something. They all walked over to him.

"What's up, Ash?" Max asked.

"THIS IS A BRAND NEW POKEMON! NOBODY HAS EVER SEEN IT BEFORE! THIS IS SO COOL!" he responded, screaming again.

Suddenly, the person on the screen spoke.

"This new Pokemon looks a lot like an Eevee and says 'Phanteon,' so I think this is a brand new evolution of Eevee, and since 'Phant' sounds like Phantom, it's safe to assume it's Ghost type Pokemon." the professor said. He seemed really excited, but seemed better at containing his excitement than Ash.

"Wow!" Brock, May, and Max yelled in unison.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny all had confused looks on their faces, not being fully used to this whole Pokemon thing. There was a very awkward silence until Danny made a grunting noise, not being comfortable being held like that for so long. Ash looked at him and placed him on the floor. Danny walked over to where Sam and Tucker were standing and sat right next to their feet.

Ash was the first to speak.

"Hey, can I see just how powerful your Phanteon is?" he asked. Sam was confused. How was he going to see how powerful Danny was? Then she recalled Clockwork telling her that the people here like battling Pokémon with each other. She decided that it might be better to just agree and find out how to battle sooner rather than later.

They all went outside and Ash stood far away from her. His Pikachu went in front of him and went into a battle stance. Danny guessed that he was supposed to do the same and walked out in front of Sam. Ash started yelling at Pikachu to do things Tucker, Sam and Danny had never heard of before.

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu's tail turned to a grey colour and he came down, almost hitting Danny. Danny got out of the way just before it could hit him. Danny decided that now was a good time to try out his ghost powers. He created an ecto-ray, except, instead of forming in his hand like it normally would, it formed in his mouth. He shot it out at Pikachu and hit him. Pikachu fainted after just that hit and Ash looked stunned.

"Whoa," he said, "That Pokémon is really, really powerful. Pikachu was out after one hit. How long have you been training Phanteon for?"

Sam replied by saying, "I only got him this morning, just before we met you guys."

Everyone stared at Danny for a few seconds before looking a Pikachu. Danny was the first to walk over to him to make sure he was okay. Pikachu got up and seemed fine. Everyone felt relieved; especially Danny. Everyone continued to look at him after confirming that Pikachu was okay. He was getting tired of being stared at all the time. He turned invisible and walked over next to Sam and Tucker. He turned visible again and then Dawn spoke.

"Did he just teleport?" she asked, clearly very confused as to why he just suddenly disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later next to Sam.

"He turned invisible." Tucker replied. "He is a ghost after all."

They started walking. After a few minutes, Sam asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"May wanted to do a contest," Ash said, "We are headed to Fallarbor Town."

"Yeah!" May shouted. "I love doing contests! Have you guys ever done a contest?"

"No, we haven't." Sam replied. "What is a contest?"

May looked shocked at the question. "How can you not know what a contest is!?" she shouted again. Sam looked a bit scared when May started yelling at her. Tucker just started to back away slowly. Danny just continued listening to the conversation, because he knew he probably wouldn't be included.

"Basically, a contest is a competition based on a Pokémon's looks and moves. Pokémon competing in this have to look nice and have good moves. The winner gets a ribbon. May wants to win every contest and win every ribbon." Ash answered quickly so that the girls wouldn't start arguing or something.

"Exactly." said May. She calmed down after that and they continued in silence. Danny was getting tired, as he was so small and had trouble keeping up with the others. May was carrying Torchic, Ash was carrying Pikachu on his shoulder, and Eevee was being carried by Brock. He didn't find it fair that he had to walk when he had to run a lot to catch up. He was about to ask when they were going to get there (even though only Sam and Tucker would understand him) when Tucker asked that exact thing.

"When are we gonna get there?"

"We're almost there. Just a few more minutes probably." Brock said.

Danny was relieved when Brock said this, as he was just about ready to collapse. They walked in silence for a few more minutes, when they spotted the city. It was not too far now, and Danny was even more relieved than before.

When they got to Fallarbor, they walked around. Ash pointed out a gym, and when Tucker asked what it was for, he explained all about Pokémon gyms, the Elite Four, the Champion and becoming Pokémon Master.

They all walked over to the Contest Hall. The contest was going to be tomorrow, so they were going to sign up. May seemed excited when they got to the front of the line and registered. May signed up first, Ash went second and Sam hesitated, but was pressured by May, and signed up last. She gave Danny an apologizing look and they left. Danny was not exactly happy, as he would have to play dress-up in front of a huge crowd tomorrow.

They all went into a hotel in the city and checked in for the night. Ash, Brock and Tucker would share a room and Sam and May would share one. Danny wasn't sure what room to go into, as the boys room was crowded but he didn't want to go into the girls room. He didn't have to make up his mind though, as he was ushered into the girls room by May.

He was glad to see that people talking to Pokémon was perfectly normal, so he and Sam could have a conversation without getting strange stares from random people. Sam sat down on one bed and May sat on the other. May sat with her Torchic and began talking about the contest tomorrow. Sam was sitting on the bed, so Danny tried to jump up as well. He had a hard time getting up, as he was so small, and was embarrassed that the girls got to see him struggle to get into a bed. In the end, Sam helped him up and he sat down in front of her. May sent out a butterfly-like Pokemon called Beautifly to strategize for the contest tomorrow, which left Sam and Danny to talk.

"You are going to have so much fun in the contest tomorrow." Sam said sarcastically. Danny made a face at her.

"I should see if I have any cool moves like Pikachu and the others." He said.

Sam shook her head. "I think that you having your ghost powers is fine."

"I don't know. It might not be good enough. I don't know if I can still use all my powers." He knew that he probably could, but he didn't feel safe when he was stuck like this. He felt a little awkward because he wasn't used to being this small or having to walk on all fours.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Sam looked down at him and said "Good night."

"'Night." Danny said. He walked over to Sam and curled up next to her so he was comfortable. Sam smiled as she felt this, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Me: Hello! I finally got around to updating one of my stories!**

**Natalia (my opposite): You're only updating this because you only have to do a minor edit instead of getting off your butt and actually writing...**

**Me: *ties Natalia's hands behind her back and gags her to shut her up (yes, she's usually the evil one, but I can be evil too)* Anyway, I'm glad to know I'm getting some love! Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Natalia: MMPH! *breaks the string I tied her hands back with and unties gag* SHE DOESN'T MEAN THAT!**

**Me: *breaks out the duct tape* Will I need to use this?**

**Natalia: AHHH! DUCT TAPE! RUNNNNN! *flees***

**Me: You just need to know where to hit them. Anyway... Psychic Eevee (Formerly Rockheart), signing off!**


End file.
